The Painful Walk and Heartbreak
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: Just an AU one shot scene just minutes after the betrayal. Beast Boy reflects about things. Robin and Cyborg gets him back to the tower.


The Painful Walk and Heart Break

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: I have been inspired to write these one shot stories lately if any one can tell. AU

At an abandoned amusement park, a battle is taking place. However Beast Boy never expected to battle the titans most mortal enemy and his new found girlfriend turned traitor, Terra. Terra, the one person that he thought was his friend. The one person that understands his jokes. The one person that understands his feelings and emotions. It gets short lived like the day he first met her.

Once Slade and Terra leaves that forsaken fun house, Beast Boy has tears in his eyes as he is in a lot of pain. He knew he is too weak and tired to morph into a bird to fly back to the tower. Beast Boy started walking back to the tower. As Beast Boy walks back to the tower, Beast Boy thinks about the various scenarios going around his head wondering what will happen once he returns to the tower. 'Why didn't I listen to Raven? She has her suspucions about Terra'. Beast Boy thought to himself. As he thought about Terra, Beast Boy has tears in his eyes as he feels his heart aching and his back stabbed by Terra.

As Beast Boy went to that diner that they went together, Beast Boy recovers his communicator. 'She must have removed the communicator while we were here. No wonder I couldn't get the hold of the others. I know I am an idiot, but I fell for her and I got burned deeply'. Beast Boy thought to himself. As he continues walking down the road, Beast Boy gets called by Robin. "Beast Boy come in", Robin said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy gets on his communicator. "I got my communicator back Robin. She removed it while we were out". Beast Boy said to Robin. "Just keep talking Beast Boy, we are coming to get you". Robin said to Beast Boy. "She is a traitor ok, and she broke my heart. I should have listened to Raven about her suspusions. I didn't listen to her and look what happened". Beast Boy said to Robin.

Back at the tower, Robin and the others are listening to what Beast Boy is telling them. Raven has a stunned look on her face. Cyborg and Starfire has a disheartening look on their face. Cyborg is on the computer tracking where Beast Boy's communicator is. "We all trusted her Beast Boy. Its not your fault. We are coming to get you". Robin said to Beast Boy. "I trusted her with my heart and feelings, Robin. I didn't listen to Raven because I was to blindsided by her". Beast Boy said to Robin. Cyborg got the location of Beast Boy's communicator as he gives the thumbs up to Robin. Raven sighs as she grabs the communicator from Robin. "Beast Boy listen to me. It is not your fault that you fell for her deception. It happens to the best of us even me. Just stay where you are and we will come get you". Raven said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy sighs to them as he spots a bench. "Ok", Beast Boy said to Raven as he sits on the bench. The communication ends as he is feeling low about what happened.

Beast Boy is still in a lot of pain from the battle. He thinks about what Slade and she said during the battle. 'What was it that Slade had for her that we didn't have? Was she with Slade even before they met her'? Beast Boy thought to himself as he cried. It is not long until the T-Car shows up at Beast Boy's location. Cyborg and Robin notices their beat up, battered, and broken friend sitting on the bench. "Oh man BB, you look worse than we thought". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Cyborg. Robin has a stoic look on his face. "Come on, allow us to help you". Robin said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy nods as Robin leads him to the T-Car.

Cyborg looks at Beast Boy as he feels really bad for him. The drive back to the tower is quiet. Cyborg is too concerned to talk. Robin is too angry to talk. Beast Boy is to weak and injured to talk. Back at the tower, Raven and Starfire notice the three guys returning to the tower. Cyborg and Robin are holding up Beast Boy as they walk in the tower. Starfire has a stunned look on her face as she notices Beast Boy's condition. "The med bay is ready and prepared". Starfire said to them. They went into the med bay as Beast Boy is getting bandaged up. "Geez BB, Slade and Terra really put you through the ring". Cyborg said to Beast Boy. Raven glares at Cyborg as he said the wrong thing. "Don't mention that name", Beast Boy said to Cyborg. "Friend Cyborg, perhaps it is for the best that we don't say that name around him". Starfire said to Cyborg. "I agree", Raven said to Cyborg.

As Raven is healing Beast Boy, Beast Boy is starting the healing process. 'She broke my heart. Why it hurts so much? Maybe I won't find another girl like that again'. Beast Boy thought to himself. Raven looks at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I know there is the right girl for you some where. Plus I know you will need time to move on from you know who". Raven said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Raven. "Thanks Raven, we all have to be prepared and on guard. We will never know when she is going to attack with Slade". Beast Boy said to Raven. Raven nods to Beast Boy. "Get some rest, Beast Boy". Raven said to Beast Boy as she leaves the med bay.

Raven looks at Robin and the others as they are continue cleaning the tower. "He is finally asleep". Raven said to them. "You should have seen him when we got to him. Its like she taken all the happiness BB had". Cyborg said to them. "Yeah on the drive back, he was super quiet, and normally he is talkative and telling his lame jokes". Robin said to them. "Friends, I worry for Beast Boy. I wish there is something we can do". Starfire said to them. "We all do Starfire. We have to be there for him when it matters most. This is one of those times". Raven said to them. The four titans nod as plan to get through the betrayal.

End Story


End file.
